The present invention relates to a plate-edge machining apparatus, and more particularly, to a plate-edge deburring machine.
It is an object of the invention to provide a plate-edge machining apparatus which is simple in construction and which can be used to deburr a sheet metal plate quickly and/or for general machining, such as bevelling of the plate edges or preparation thereof for welding.